Girl meets the Lone Star State
by violet rider
Summary: When a trip to Austin, Texas brings Maya and Lucas closer, loyalities are tested and Maya has to must decide whose happiness is most important, that of her best friends, or her own?
1. Chapter 1

Girl meets The Lone Star State

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .

Chapter One

"This is the begining of the end for us Maya," Riley Matthews stated as she spared a glance at her locker which was rapidly losing all trace of her her, " look at my locker look at the halls. It's the last day of school , our freshman year of high school, and the end of our educations as we know it. Over the break our brains will turn to mush and we'll slowly forget everything we've worked so hard to learn, its disgusting!" The brunette exclaimed, as she slammed her locker shut shoulders shaking in exertion.

"It's all over."

Light laughter filled the halls as her best friend Maya Hart stared up at her in amazement," Riley sweetie, this is the last day before fall break it's not the end of school, just the semester."

"It is?" She asked hopefully suspision lighting her eyes.

" Yes, " Maya reassured her slinging an arm around her best friends shoulders as they began walking , " and it's only a five day break then we'll be back and learn more things that we won't remember in ten years."

Riley beamed," Our brains won't turn to mush."

" Well no it's not likely." She teased, satisified that Riley had gotten the point and began walking towards the exit, "What would be the big deal if school was over anyway? It's nothing but a pain ." Despite her harsh words after years of the Mattthews constantly drilling the importance of education and hard work into her head Maya was starting to understand it's necessity; however that didn't mean she would ever enjoy school .

"Well I like school. " Riley reminded," it's where my dad works,where I can see my friends, and my..." The brunette trailed off developing a dremy expression as she gazed at Lucas Friar nearby talking with a few friends.

" Your Lucas?" Maya teased playfully nudging her best friend.

At the sound of his name Lucas glanced up quickly exchanging goodbyes with his frienda and happroached the pair.

"Speak of the cowboy."

"Hiya Riley, Maya."

Riley blushed while Maya merely nodded in response, " Hey Lucas, have any big plans for the break?"

The Texan smiled," Actually thats why I'm here, my family is hosting a rodeo back home so we're goin' back to Austin for the week-"

"What does that have to do with us Huckleberry ?" Maya interupted keeping her voice flat to hide her curiosity, Lucas wasn't one for dramtic flair and inside she was dying to know what was up.

" Well my parents said I could invite ya'll to spend the week with us, " Maya closed her eyes in disdain already knowing what her answer would be," if you don't have any plans that is." He added charmingly.

"Definitely!" Riley exclaimed," Maya we're going to Austin,Texas this is going to be great!"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably under her friends gaze, there was no way her mom had enough money to send her to Austin despite wha

Not exactly," she turned to Lucas," look thanks for the offer but I can't go."

" Maya what?-"

" I'll meet you later, kay? " Maya interupted sending her friends a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"But Maya?"

" I gotta go." She said brushing past Lucas and speeding outside of the school towards the subway before anyone could argue.

As she walked the lonely route Maya let her mind wander to Austin. It was unknown territory for a self-proclaimed city girl like her, filled with intriguing new people and inspiration for her art,and a wonderful oppurtunity but what could she do? This was different than missing out on field trips or having to struggle with her homework alone every night. It was embarrassing to always miss out on the fun oppurtunities that her friends were offered a disadvantage that she feared would one day seprate her from her friend forever. At times she found ways around the cost or she would put on a brave face and her I-don't-care attitude, but this time she found herself reluctant to try. The petite girl groaned knowing that her outburst would prompt yet another heart to Hart with the Matthews but even worse was having Lucas of all people see her weakness . She could barely stand his confidence and the fact that he wasn't threatened by her both irritated and thrilled her. Maya liked it and unfortunately for her, she liked him. It was nice having someone on her level but Riley liked him and she deserved a guy like Lucas, Maya did not.

She slowed her stride as she finally approached the subway and prepared to enter when she heard a set of footsteps approaching knowing who they belonged to without having to turn around.

" Riley listen, I'm not changing my mind this isn't something your parents can fix with a talk and a hug, I'm just not going."

"Good thing I'm not Riley." The voice retorted, Maya froze in her tracks, feeling a multitude of feelings as she quickly identified the speaker.

" Lucas?"

" That is my name," he said gesturing at a nearby bench as she turned to face him," can we talk?"

" I have a feeling I don't really have a choice in this," she glanced towards the exit hopefully," or do I?"

" No." He said firmly patting the seat next to him," Be honest and you can leave, what's the real reason you can't go?"

Maya twiddled her thumbs while weighing her options, if she didn't fess up she'd miss the train and spend the next fifteen minutes stuck with him it would be torture.

" Ican'taffordit."

"Ok May that's a good start, now just say that again preferably in English," he teased.

"I can't afford to just go off to Austin with you guys. I know my mom has been trying alot harder lately and maybe I don't have the money to pay for nice trips like everyone else goes on but I'm okay with that. I'd love to go, but that's just not an option right now and I'm ok with that."

"Well I'm not." Lucas said firmly, green eye broing into Maya's.

" Excuse me?"

Lucas rolled his eyes," My family invited you all to the rodeo because you're my friend , we didn't expect you to pay your own way, I didn't even think about the cost." Before Maya could interupt he quickly continued," it's not a pity gift we are doing the same for Farkle and Riley. You three are my best friends and the first to make New York City feel like home to me, plus my family likes doing stuff like this." Seeing her shoulders relax Lucas continued .

"We leave early Sunday mornin' so hurry home and pack, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Maya smiled down at her palms her train had finally arrived,"I'll be there Ranger Rick, can't let you have all the fun."

As he turned away Maya called him back before she could help herself.

" Hey Lucas, thanks."

"For what?"

She sighed and flashed a genuine smile his way," For being a friend."

**AN: For those of you reading this chapter for the first time, or old reader wondering what the hecks going on I am back from a long hiatus and am rewriting older chapters to help my goal to close this story as naturally as possible, so expect many updates in the next few days. Thankyou for being so patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl meets The Lone Star State**

**Disclaimer : I only own this story nothing more and nothing less.**

**Chapter Two**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!

Maya groaned at the obnoxious noise before hitting snooze on her alarm clock with what could be called an excessive amount of force, just ten more minutes she thought before fading into a deep sleep. Six snoozes later Maya heard yet another obnoxious noise, belonging to her persistent best frind, Riley Matthews.

"Maya, wake up!"

" Maya, we're going to be late!"

Seing that her friend was making no move to wake up the young Matthews smirked and leaned in towards her friends ear," My mom made blueberry muffins ."

The blonded jerked up in excitement sniffing the air before setting her gaze on Riley," Lying isn't nice."

" Neither is being late," Riley retorted pushing the blonde towards her bathroom

"I haven't even packed yet..." Maya trailed off seeing her purple suitcase packed and placed neatly next to the window.

Riley smirked in response as she shooed her friend towards the bathroom," I packed for you."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGM

Maya groaned as she washed her face she barely had enough energy to brush her teeth. She had barely gotten two hours of sleep last night before nightmares formed from from watching Flight, Snakes on a Plane, and an episode of the Twilight that involved Gremlins had started tormenting her. Maya ran her hand through her curls and quickly slid her favorite combat boots on reasoning that if she had forgotten anything important Riley would have a backup . Maya finished brushing her teeth and she casually turned to Riley, "How'd you get in my house?"

" I just don't understand why we we have to be there earlier than the Friars? " Maya complained glancing between her phone and Mr. Matthews as he waved his airport map in the air.

"When you're early you're on time, when you're on time your late and when you are late you miss your flight." Riley reasoned scanning their surroundings for her friends .

"Oh boy," Mrs. Matthews murmered looking up from her magazine at the scene," Cory what are you doing?"

"We're going to miss our flight, there is no way we can get to here," he said pointing at a red circle on the map," from here, in twenty minutes " He added gesturing around himself .

" Riley, help your father."

" But mom ," Riley turned to her mother," can't we just enjoy the show?" she asked not bothering to hide her laughter as her father began pacing and showing the map to strangers.

" Come on Mama Matthews think of the youtube hits, he could be the next piano playing cat." Maya added as she playfully aimed her phone at Mr. Matthews .

"Maya, phone. Riley, Dad duty ."

"You said doodie." Auggie giggled from Topanga's side.

Riley paused, leaning forward to face her mother," What did he mean by we ?"

Topanaga's eyes widened as she glanced at her husband," Why don't you tell the them the good news Cory." She said pasting a fake smile across her face.

The wires finally clicked in Rileys head as she glared at her father, " Please tell me you didn't."

" Didn't what? " He asked innocently.

" Make this into a family vacation just to folllow me around all week?"

"What pshh no, tell her Topanga," he glanced at his wife who was conveniently staring at her phone, "Panga?"

Getting no support from his wife he turned back to his daughter wiping at the sweat on his forehead with his tie," Is it hot in here to you?

"Dad I can't believe you'd-" Rileys rant was cut off by a familiar Texas drawl.

" Hey everyone."

Riley smiled and tossed a dark lock of her hair over her shoulder, " Lucas hello!" She paused quirking her eyebrow at the pair standing behind Lucas, " and Lucas's parents hello."

His dad just chuckled and nodded hello, he had a salt and pepper look that put Riley at ease.

Lucas grinned," This is my dad Coach Friar back home," he gesured to the willowy blonde next to him ," and my mom she owns the flowershop next to the school."

"Hi I'm Riley."

" Maya."

" And I'm Farkle." The young boy stated as he made his entrance, followed by a trio of luggage bearing workers.

" What's with all the suitcase Farkle?" Rileyasked quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

" My travel wardrobe." He explaied smoothing down the collar of his turtle neck," you don't look like this overnight."

"Thankfully," Maya teased before receiivng a sharp elbow from Riley.

Lucas chuckled at her antics before grinning at his friends," I'm glad ya'll could make it

"Well we wouldn't miss this hoedown for nothin'." Maya teased.

"Thanks you Maya, nice pajamas I didn't take you for a pink girl, or is that fushia?It really brings out the sparkle in your eyes." he said hiding a snicker.

" Pajamas what are you?.." Maya trailed off and felt herself blush deep red as she realised that she was still wearing her floral pajamas from the night before.

"Riley! Did you know about this ?"

Her frirend nodded shyly taking a step back for her own safety," I uh thought you were trying out a new look."

Maya stepped towards Riley who had grabbed Farkle and was using him as a shield.

" Take one step and the Farkle gets it."

" What ever you say." Farkle purred," don't be afraid to hold me closer."

Instantly Riley shoved him away," And that's the end of that."

"Flight 36 boarding Group B."

" Thats our flight." Mr. Friar said gripping Lucas's shoulder, " On we go."

Riley rushed forward towards the line, so eager to get a seat next to Lucas she didn't even notice Maya seem to shrink into herself as they stepped forward.

" I'm so excited I love flying." Farkle cheered as he handed in his ticket and following Maya into the terminal ," but for some reason it's always lights out the minute I sit down in my chair. Funny huh?"

" Histerical." Maya deadpanned.

" I can't wait either," Riley added daydreaming about spending the flight chatting with Lucas and admiring the clouds and clear blue sky from mid air.

Riley snapped out of the daydream as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie, I wish I could go with you but I have a big case," Topanga added as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

" But you'll have plenty of fun for the both of us ok?, " Satisfied she turned to Auggie," your big sister is going to sit by you on the plane.

" She is?"

"I am?"

"What about Dad?"

"" He didn't want me he wanted his big sis." Cory said innocently.

" Fine ." She grumbled waving one last time before ushering her little brother in, suddenly she reached out pulled Mayas arm with more force than she knew she had.

"I need you to sit by Lucas so no pretty girls can flirt with him

" Oh wow Riles you really know how to flatter a girl." Maya retorted hiding a grin.

Riley frowned at her best friend," You know what I mean, please for me."

"No."

"Maya please!"

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she gave in," Fine, I'll sit by Ranger Rick" Maya amended," but you owe me."

"Oh Maya, try to contain your excitment." Rilay teased pinching her friends cheeks softly.

" Come on Auggie lets go get you a window seat." the brunette chirped stepping onto the plane.

Maya shook her head and followed soon after. It wasn't very hard to spot Lucas once on the plane. Everyone else had paired up his parents ,Mr. Matthews and a sleeping Farkle were a row ahead of Riley and Auggie, Lucas was right behind.

" Howdy cowboy."

" Maya papaya."

She grimaced and held out her pinkie," Truce, just for the flight?"

" Definitely." he said squeezing his pinke with hers.

Not wanting to say anything else Maya settled in her seat and pulled out her pencil and a sketch pad , she wanted to use her anxiety and excitement about the flight to inspire new ideas for her art but found herself lighting tapping her pencil on her knee rapidly.

" Does flying make you nervous?" Lucas asked slightly concerned at his friends behavior.

" No," She paused looking at trembling hands," I don't know. Why would you think that."

"Well for starters I've never seen your hand shake like that." He replied, gesturing towards her small fidgeting hands.

The blonde next to him said nothing and merly stared out the window.

"I've never flown before." She admitted," I've never even been any further than a mile outside the city let alone Texas, it just makes me feel really small."

"Well you are pretty tiny." He teased earning a sharp slap from the blonde before turning serious once more.

"Maya, the world is a pretty big place, you can't let fear keep you from exploring it." He added offering her his hand, he watched her brow furrow in thought before her hand shyly slid toward his and her fingers nimbly intertwined with his, Lucas smiled and said nothing. She tightened her grip on Lucas' hand as the fasten setabelt signs began flashing.

" You may have a point there Ranger Rick."

" I thought we agreed no nicknames."

Finally Maya turned to look at him amusement in her eyes," You agreed, I crossed my fingers."

" Outsmarted again, so what about flying do you find scary?"

" What isn't scary about flying two thousand miles in a giant tin can filled with flammable gas?"

"Fair enough," I just realised we know nearly nothing about each other."

His friends lip quirked into a smile," Fair enough."

" What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite food ?"

Maya glanced down at their tightly clasped hands thoughtfully before starting to pull away.

"Muffins, look Lucas this is nice of you and all but it won't distract me from how nervous I'm going to be when the plane takes off. "

"Maya look out your window."

"Look at what?" Maya gasped as she admired the sky they were almost above the cloused andc she could see the land divided like pieces of a chess board by the bodies of water and highways that dotted across them, she had never seen such pure blue.

" How could I have missed this?" Maya exclaimed in awe as she let her excitement spread through her.

" I think my dashing good looks blinded you." He joked.

" Haha," The Maya glanced at their hands again suddenly feeling guilty," so I guess I can let go of your hand now huh?"

Lucas shrugged faking indifference,he was startled by how much he liked her small hand in his, "Only if you want to."

**AN: For those of you reading this chapter for the first time, or old reader wondering what the heck's going on I am back from a long hiatus and am rewriting older chapters to help my goal to close this story as naturally as possible, so expect many updates in the next few days. Thankyou for being so patient. **


	3. Chapter 3

Girl meets The Lone Star State

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .**

**Chapter Three**

" Ranger Rick" Maya mumbled as she poked Lucas in the shoulder, he sighed and stared at his homework he would **not** let Maya get into his head this early in the day.

However this was easier said than done Lucas could feel his resolve weaken as she persisted trying ways to get his attention settling her cornflower blue eyes on him," Ranger Roy!"

" Bucky McBoing Boing" Maya deadpanned reaching over to poke Lucas in the head.

" Hello, is anybody in there?" The blonde teased knocking lightly on his head,he grinned and turned to faced her ,_ the homework could wait,_ he decided.

" Knock it off Hart." Lucas responded not trying to hide his amusement.

" I can't I'm bored!"

" Then you should go to sleep."

"I can't," she exclaimed streching her arms towards the ceiling ," the sky's awake so I'm awake."

Lucas scoffed," Try working on this homework assignment Mrs. Greene gave us, it'll put you to sleep."

She perked up and leaned across Lucas's body, " Explain the quote,' Holding people away from you, and denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong. if anything, it makes you weaker. Because you're doing it out of fear.' by Sarah Dessen."

She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back in her seat," I haven't started mine yet I think it has something to do with self worth or friendship, I'll do it Monday when we get back."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her antics," Maya, you do know it's dues Monday, right?"

She nodded rubbing her eyes as she tugged a blanket from her bag and draped it across her body," yeah yeah thanks for the memo billy bob."

Maya shifted trying to get comfortable eventually she fit her self into a leaning postition, Lucas stiffened as she lowered her head to his shoulder , "Please hold still!" she admonished pulling her blanjket tighter against herself.

"Maya, **what** are you doing?" he inquired feeling his cheeks warm , he was glad she was using him as a pillow that way she couldn't see the baffled look on his face caused by the jittery feeling he got from the contact.

His eyees shifted down to her he could tell she wasn't asleep y the mischevious quirk in her brow.

"What does it look like, I'm using you as a pillow."

Lucas relaxed somewhat at the joke feeling his muscles loosen as she laced her small fingers with his.

Maya mumbled" It's just in case something happens, you can squeeze my hand and wake me up."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lucas stretched his arms carefully as to not to wake the blonde terror lying dormant in the seat beside him. It was times like this that Maya both impressed and shocked him, he was impressed that she had managed to keep their hands tightly interlocked even in sleep, and shocked by how much he was enjoying the feel of her small hand in his. He was glad that Maya had finally fallen asleep only after telling Lucas _to wake her when he saw cows of course. _ Her sarcastic ways didn't bother him much anymore he was used to it, alot had changed in theses few months. When he had first moved he had a crush on Riley he couldn't help it she was pretty, kind, and probably the first friend he had made since he arrived in New York, Maya Hart was different. He had assumed that she was a roadblock that he had to put up with Lucas had never imagined that he would ever enjoy her company let alone develop a crush on her. Then without him even noticing it his opinion of her changed : at first he saw her a a friend but then he had started watching her doodle in class instead of listening to the lesson or when Farkle was recaping his latest debate Lucas found himself staring at her hair. It was terrifying and no matter what Lucas did he simply couldn't ignore the pull he felt towards Maya .

Shaking his thoughts of Maya Lucas let his mind drift to returning home. He vaguely wondered if his old friends would still recognize him. After he had found out that he was moving there had only had a week to say his goodbyes, naturally there were things that hadn't been said and goodbyes that went unspoken. A silly sentimental part of him wondered if the sun still set the way every night as it had just a few months before or had it changed since he had left becoming something sompletely different. Suddenly he noticed Mr. Matthews jerk awake a few rows ahead as the plane started its slow descent. _This is it_, he thought as the planes approached th**e **ground he was back to the familiar sounds, tastes, and smells of Texas _he was home! _Lucas couldn't wait to introduce his friends to his famil_y _and the city, the annual rodeo had always been the besy part of living in Austin and now he got to share that experience with his best friends, what could go wrong? A row ahead Riley was helping Auggie gather his things and turned to groggily wave at Lucas, he noticed her lips purse slightly as she saw Maya's head on his shoulder but he shurgged it off considering she had just woken up. The plane gave one final lurch as it touched down before the flashing seatbelt light came on, Lucas turned to his crush and tenetaively nudged her knowing that she was grumpy when she was tired but she gave no sign of being awake .Lucas caught Riley's eye, _Help, _he mouthed motioning towards Maya's sleeping form, everyone knew that Maya was notrious for sleeping through any and everything . Lucas knew was he didn't want to be held responsible when she overslept and woke up on the otherside of the country.

" Maya." Riley chirped gently nudging her best friend awake, Maya groaned and pulled her blanket tighter trying to hide herself in its folds.

" Maya, we're here."

Mr. Matthews, Farkle, Auggie and Lucas's parents all crowded around Maya.

" Is she alive?" Auggie asked poking the girl.

" Of course she's alive Farkle stated," I think... Maya get up!"

" Five more minutes!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned in towards her head, " I guess I'll have to post this picture of you sucking your thumb online." He drawled enjoying the chance to tease the girl.

The blonde immediately shot up in her seat after nervously glancing at her two dry thumbs she glared at Lucas.

" I was not sucking my thumb!"

" Coulda fooled me," he teased shifting to look at her properly at that moment Maya glanced up remembering that her hand was still entwined with Lucas' , once again Riley's eyes hardened.

"Sorry." Maya grumbled as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

" Come on Maya lets go." Riley insisted tugging her friends wrist and leading her towards the exit with Auggie in tow.

Lucas furrowed his brow at the girls and turned to Farkle," What was that about ?"

Farkle shrugged," I have no idea, wait they left their stuff?"

Lucas shrugged," Mr. Matthew and my dad can help us carry... " noticing that they were the only two left on the plane he trailled off.

" Ok, fine so it's just the two of us but we can carry it." he said optimistically , " right Farkle? Farkle?"

"Farkle get back here! Farkle!"

**AN: Ohmigod, all the reviews and follows are making me feel really inspired, I'm so sorry for the long wait for such a small chapter I hope it didn't seem rushed , and thank you for all of the support. Feel free to comment about the chapter overall, and why you love this ship just as much as I do. I really like their chemistry and dynamic, I think they could be somethign special. Also does anyone like the idea of calling them Friar-Hart because luya or lucaya isn't my cup of tea. Ayway r and r **


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl meets The Lone Star State**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but this story and my pride .

Chapter Four

Maya Hart knew that she was in trouble as she watched her best friend angrily pace the length of the terminal while clutching the bridge of her nose. Riley Matthews was alot of things : bubbly, friendly, and passive agressive even but when she became angry it was nothing but random splutterings and heavy breathing until Maya or her mother managed to calm her down . Maya eyed her friend questioningly until the brunette turned away hiding her face with a curtain of dark hair.

"Maya, I saw you and Lucas on the plane."

The dirty-blonde felt her cheeks go scarlet with emabrassment.

"Oh that." Maya said nonchalantly checking her phone for the time," that was nothing I was sleepy and he was there."

Riley's brown eyes focused on her friend skeptically," Thats not true, you didn't see the way he looked at you .." she trailed off in thought.

"In life there are different type of love. You are my best friend and I love you, and for as long as I've known you, you've always done right by me. And I love my family but Lucas,... Maya he's the first person I've ever been in the love with possibly the only person I will ever be in love with so I need you to tell me whats going on between you and Lucas, the truth please. "

" How long have you loved Lucas?" Maya asked feeling a cold sinking feeling in her gut.

"I don't know Maya how long have you?"

The blonde sputtered in shock" I don't, I don'-"

" You do, you love Lucas and you're lying to me, you lie to me every day becuase you love him."

" I'm sorry!" Maya cried a tear spilling onto her cheeks," I never meant to love him, and really why would he choose me when he has even the slightest chance at being with you ? Riley please," Maya streched her hand towards Riley but she only pulled away.

" You don't see the way he looks at you Maya," Riley said her voice unnaturally cold," he's already made his choice whether he knows it or not."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXooXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXXooXoXoXoXoXooXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXooXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Still reeling from the harsh confrontation with Riley, Maya felt sick to her stomach. She had finally lost her. The petite blonde had always feared that one day she would go to far, make a mistake that one of Mr. Matthews' lessons couldn't save her from, tempt fate in a way that even Riley wouldn't forgive, she never imagined that their dynamic duo would be broken by a pretty face and a few honest words. Sluggishly wiping her tears Maya scanned the halls for somewhere to recoop. Just then her musings were interupted by a deep voice that sent chills up her spine, a voice belonging to the last person she desired to see at that moment.

" Maya, are you alright?" Lucas asked gently reaching for his friends shoulder.

She whipped around feeling a hot flash of anger at his concern, his job was to make Riley feel better, console her and to soothe any worries she had about their relationship not the little girl who brought ruin to everything she touched.

" Go away Lucas!"She exclaimed swatting at his concerned hand while attempting to hide her tearstained face," you don't have to pretend like you care."

Lucas ignored her insult and pulled her wrist gently towards him revealing her blood-shot eyes.

" Maya what happ-"

" This is all your fault!" Maya whispered pulling away from him as she found her voice once more. "Riley and I were perfect, we were better than perfect, we were sisters and then you come along,...and you're supposed to like **her**, but-"

" But what?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice."

" But you don't, do you?" The blonde lowered her voice at her realization," atleast not the way you used to."

Lucas frowned at her" You say that like it's a problem."

" It is a problem don't you get that? You're Mr. Perfect and she's the queen of Riley town and you're supposed to like her! That's how this story goes."

Lucas stared at her in amazement," You really believe that?"

" No, but it doesn't matter what I believe," she lifted her eyes to Lucas's before glancing away," or what I want to believe."

"Then what about me?" Lucasasked feeling the familiar heat of anger flood his body, " I always thought that we were friends, I just didn't know that the state of our friendship depended on how well I played the part of Riley's love interest."

-" Lucas I.."Shame overwhelmed Maya as the words she hads thought she needed to say to make this right suddenly sounded cruel and unfair even to her ears.

" I've always felt that we deserve to be more thsn what others believe about us Maya, i thought you of all people would get that."

" Lucas," Maya pleaded.

" Noone not even Riley, not even you gets to tell me who to be. I'm done being told how to act or who to love." He said letting his eyes linger on her as he leaned forward despite himself.

" Please don't..."

Lucas paused shaking his head as he pulled back and brushed past his former friend," Don't worry, I won't. "

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It felt like hours had passed since her altercation with Lucas but Maya knew only a few minutes stood between her and her mistake. Feeling worn after the fight and burdened by a sense of loss, Maya resolved to take the long way through the airport to prevent any other accidental run ins. In the space of half an hour she had destroyed two precious friendships and she had no idea how to fix it. As she made her way though the halls, numbly allowing the signs to direct her towards the exit where she had last seen her friends she began to slow her pace reluctant to be in a room where two of the occupants hated her, and rightly so. Suddenly she heard familiar voices in a unsually hostile tone and paused taking a moment to slip into the shadows to avoid being seen.

"We've got to tell him the truth at some point Jack, he's a smart boy and he won't be distracted this easily."A voice she usually associated with as being warm and forgiving hissed, a voice belonging to Mrs. Friar.

" And what do you suggest Linda? Since you seem to have it all figured out?"

Oh don't put this on me Jack., you're the one that slept with that- that woman"

" That woman is my fiance!"

"Good, I'm glad you could clear **that **up for me, now all you have to do it tell your son!" The shark CLACK of her heels beating the ground reminded the stunned Maya to make her escape as well. For once grateful for her small frame she was able to silently crawl into the light her mind reeling with her latest discovery, she had to tell Ril-

"Maya?" She cringed before turning meeting the eyes of Mr. Friar.

" !"

" I'm guessing you heard our conversation."

She nodded quietly.

Mr. Friar sighed, dragging his hands through his thinning hair reminding Maya of the younger Friar.

" Maya, despite what you've heard I'm not a bad person.

She paused for a moment reflecting on memories faded throughout the years, of her own father. The late nights with a little too much to drink, the strange women lcallling the house. In all truth he had been absent before he left

" I don't think that, She said quietly," I know you're a good father and that Lucas loves you."

" And I love my son but when he hears the truth-"

"He'll be mad and he'll get over it because thats what we do fot the ones we love." Maya said her spirits lifting as sherealised the same was true of her friends.

The older Friar smiled gently at her," That means alot Maya, thankyou, I suppose I owe Mrs. Friar an appology." He admitted staring in the direction she had left.

Smiling back the blonde," I owe a few people appologies too."

**AN:/ Hey I****'m back and so sorry for the seemingly endless gaps between chaptewrs I haven't been able to write like I want to lately but hopefully i will be able to finish this tory soon at a natural pace. This was mostly a filler chapter but don't forgt to R &amp; R, tell me what you like, what you don;t like, and what you'd like to see more of. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl meets The Lone Star State**

**Disclaimer : I only own this story nothing more and nothing less.**

**Chapter Five**

It had been approximately 16 hours since Maya Hart last spoke to Lucas Friar or Riley Matthews excluding the occasional grunt of acknowledgment as they travelled to their destination which although only 15 miles from the airport took hours to reach due to traffic jams, unexpected road closing, and pure bad luck. It had been 5 hours since she realised that she was not going to be able to get an ounce of rest while two of her best friends in existence weren't talking to her and one since she had decided that the perfect way to gain her friends forgiveness was through their stomachs, or more specifically through bacon-infused waffles.

"Cook bacon until crisp, drain and then coarsely crumble." The small girl mumbled to herself as she flitted around her unfamiliar surroundings, not referring to Lucas' Pappy Joe and Grammy Anne's cozy house but instead the kitchen. Growing up Maya had never spent much time in the kitchen usually eating whatever tv dinners and takeout her mother could scrounge up for her during a brief break during a lull at work and more recently a homecooked meal at the Matthew's house. Not leaving much time for the girl to develop a talent in Hthe kitchen but she could read and after all. _how hard could it be, really?_ The girl tucked another flaxen strand behind her ear as she scanned the page for more instructions.

"Plug in an electric waffle iron to preheat... _this is childs play, _Maya thought. As she absently tossed the cookbook near the burner where her bacon was turning to golden perfection, almost close enough to catch flame.

Maya felt proud of herself as she continued to flit around the kitchen,_ who knew she was some kind of domestic goddess? Riley was gonna_-

"Do nothing absolutely nothing because she hates me." Maya said feeling despair overcome her once more. The chances of Riley forgiving her over a half decent waffle was slim to none, the girl was bubbly not stupid and she had changed but Maya was determined to change too. She was done being the sole source of tension and distress amongst her friends and with four and a half days left she was determined to prove to herself and her friends that she was more the selfish, perhaps she could even be selfless.

"Maya?"

Swinging her head around she noticed Farkle along with the other residents of the house had formed a small crowd around her. Feeling cornered the girl conjured up a bright smile to casually regard her temporary roomates.

"Hello there."

To her shock Lucas spoke first sleep heavy in his voice,"Umm...Maya are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling just fine."Maya replied brightly not meeting his eyes."

"You're using a spatula."Riley added brown eyes wide with either bemusement, anger, or concern.

The blonde merely smiled reassured that they were on albeit tense speaking terms," Yes, I wanted to thanks the Friars for taking us in-"

-"Um Maya?" Farkle said interupting her with a slight tilt of head.

"Not now Farkle I'm being endearing," Maya hissed under her breath sending Farkle a sharp look," as I was saying."

A flash of movement caught her eye as she saw Lucas step toward her pan about to ruin her hard work. Instinctively she pushed her back with one manicured nails finally smelling the meaty scent wafting through the kitchen.

"-Maya if you'd just turn arou-!"

"-Not now Cowboy I've got something to say."

Glancing at Pappy and Mammy Joe's bemused faces Maya took a deep breath focusing on making each words sound as heartfelt as they were.

"Now if everyone's done interupting me, I-"

"Fire!"

The folowing events were a blur as the Maya's waffles and the Frair's quaint little cottage went up in smoke. She wasn't quite sure what had started the inferno the lack of liwuid in the frying pan or the apron strings that had been just close enough to catch a flame, either way she now stood outside in the chilly Texas air shivering as the members of the local volunteer fire department gave the house one more look over. She giggled as she watched Farkle scolding the chief over his methods and he tried to demenstrate him the scientifically correct angle way of using the hose, it would've been much more informative if the poor boy could lift it. Maya continued to take in her surroundings she wasn't used to being outside so early and could never recall seeing so much sky unbroken by smog or buildings, she felt a strong urge to discuss it with Riley who stood only a few paces away unusually quiet. The same Riley who last night she could've sworn hated her and today instinctive tackled her , saving her from the fire in her own clutzy way. With the others inside gathering their belongings the pair was alone for the first time in what felt like days. Maya felt terrible after almost burning down the home but Mammy Friar assured her that they were planning to repaint any day now. The only good thing that resulted from the fire was Pappy Joe deciding to show the teens real southern living by camping at some of Austin's most beautiful landmarks, permitting Maya didn't start any forest fires the old cowboy had added with a wink.

Considering the whirlwind of events Maya decided to take a different approach to her appology.

" Peaches?"Riley implored, one step ahead of the blonde as usual.

"Riles?"

Suddenly Maya found herself in Rileys arms struggling to breathe s her friend held her close, " You could've died today."

Maya rose on her tiptoes clutching the girl who was more sister than friends with the same intensity," Not really, you had me out of the way before I even understood what was happening. You saved my life without me even realizing it."

The taller girl sighed "Of course I tried to save you Maya, we're best friends.I'm never not going to look out for you, Maya. You know,I just keep thinking that you could have died and we weren't speaking I can't believe I let a boy get between us.

"Again." They said in unison recalling all the times they had made and broekn the pact throughout the years.

"Howe about we make a new pact?" Maya suggested beaming up at her friend," I will always choose you. You're always there for me even when I don't klnow how to be there fror you. Best friends no matter what?"The girl asked extedning her pinkie .

" No Peaches," Riley said with unexpected firmness before shaking Maya's pinky with her own metting Maya's bewildred gaze.

"We're sisters

**AN: So it's been forever since I've last updated which is completely my fault, between college apps and tours I've barely been able to watch tv let alone finish a fanfic but I'm aware that I've been dragging my feet on this fic. I appologize for the filler chapter without any real Lucaya interaction but I wanted to make sure Maya and Riley were good before I went for the kill. Thankyou for sticking with the story and check out my other story Gone it will be Lucaya(duh) featuring other ships and friendships and tell me what you think!**


End file.
